Buizel and Pachirishu is it love
by GreenStar208
Summary: Buizel (Ash pokemon) is upset and its up to Pachirishu (Dawn Pokemon) to cheer him up, can she do it or will it take more then just cheer him up to make Buizel back to his old self


**okay here is this one-shot fan-fiction, this Fan Fiction has been in my laptop for years and once i read it i have no choice but to edited and re-wight it because trust me when i say this it was bad**

 **but now that am done (took some time to get it finish sorry about that) get ready because this take back all the way to Sinnoh Region so hope you enjoy and on with the story**

 **Buizel and Pachirisu is it love**

It was a beautiful day in Sinnoh the sun is shining, the Flying-type of any kind are flying out in the beautiful sky, there not even one cloud in the sky

but in Route 213 there a battle going on, on the road in the left there a young men with a black Messy hair wearing a Pokemon Cab, its Ash Kachem and on the field its his water type Pokemon Buizel

on the Right its a young men on his early 20's with black comb hair wearing all Black from neck to bottom with a Duster Jacket and boots and shade of Glasses, his name is John and on the field is his male water type Pokemon Vaporeon

Ash: Buizel agua jet

Buizel: (you got it)

the water went around Buizel and fly towards Vaporeon like a Jet

John: Vaporeon for the right time use iron tail

So Vaporeon tail glow white and waited for the right time to hit Buizel, it work Vaporeon swing his tail and hit Buizel senting Buizel flying in the air

Ash: NO BUIZEL

Vaporeon: HMP

John: Vaporeon wait for the right time and then use hyper beam

(A/N I don't know if Vaporeon can do that move)

So Vaporeon is charging orange energy from his mouth and waited for the right time to let out hyper beam, but Buizel was still on the air but coming down fast

Ash: BUIZEL AGUA JET

Buizel: {you got it)

the water surrouned Buizel and fly headed for Vaporeon in fast speed still in mid air, But Vaporeon finishes charging and fire hyper beam hitting Buizel making stop his attack an making explison forcing him fall down in full force to the ground

Ash: NO BUIZEL

Buizel is knocked out and unavailable to battle,

Brock: Buizel is unable to battle, John and his Vaporeon win

John : way to go vaporeon

Vaporeon turn around and look at his Master and smiled at him

Vaporeon:( no problem)

Ash: Buizel return

Ash took out his pokeball and pointed at Buizel, a red beam hit Buizel and return him to his poke ball

Ash: good job Buizel you can take a long rest

John: nice battle

Ash look at John and nodded his head

Ash: yeah, your vaporeon is strong

John: thanks, so it your Buizel

Ash: thank you

John: Gosh I never had a battle like thhis since I beat a Trainer named Paul

Ash: you beat Paul ?

Juan: yeah, he had strong pokemon but good thing that my pokemon can dodge his pokemon attacks, Do you know Paul?

Ash: yeah i know him he my ravel, but I can't beat him

Ash was staring at the ground

John: seem to me you two have a History

John was staring at Ash who was still staring at the ground

Dawn:Paul and Ash has always been having pokemon ball to see who is better, as you can see Ash have not beaten Paul not even once, also he treat his pokemon like wepons or something like that

John look at Dawn, she is a Blue hair girl with a white hat or something that has a pokeball in front of it, she wears a sarf and a mini white skirt with white boots, she caring a Pokemon called Piplup

John nodded his head to agree with Down and then look back at Ash who he look at him now

John: well i don't know what to say about this, but i do know that Trainers trained their Pokemon different ways and find a way to win a battle or bond with them. The way how you Describe Paul that how he bonds with his pokemon or how he trains with them to win

Brock: John is right, Every trainer trained their pokemon Diffrent ways and that how they bond with them

Dawn: i guess that make since

Ash nodded his head to agree, John look up to see the sky is getting dark

John: well that my cue to leave *looking at the group* i hope to see you all in the future good bye my friends

John was about to leave when Brock stop him

Brock: do you want to camp out with us? because the pokemon center is to far and plus its getting dark

Dawn: yeah camp out with us

John: I don't know?

Ash: aww come on camp with us

Brock: camp out with us and then the next day when the sunrise again you can be on your way

John: all alright i will do it

with that everybody nodded and they all started to get the camp ready, Ash and John are doing the tent, Dawn went to get firewood for camp, and Brock did the cooking, While Brock was almost finishing for Dinner he got an idea and had to ask

Brock: Ash, Dawn, John, lets get our Pokemon oout

John: that a good idea, Come on out everybody

John let out Vaporeon, Leafeon, Espeon, Umbreon, and Eevee

Ash: you too guys

Ash let out Torterra Monferno Saturators Buizel and Gliscor and Pikachu, but he only have to jump out ash's shoulder

Dawn: Dont forget about all of you

Dawn sent out Piplup, Pachirisu, Buneary and Mamoswine

Brock: you too everybody

Brock sent out Croagunk Happiny and Sudowoodo

all of pokemon are happy that they are out of their pokeball, every pokemon went their diffrent location to do their own doing, excpt for one pokemon and its Buizel

Dawn: aww a cute Eevee , were did you get it?

Dawn got excided when she saw John's Eevee, she walk up to the Eevee and use her left hand to pet the Eevee on his head

Dawn: he so cute

the Eevee smiled and purred when Dawn was petting him

John: *chuckled* my Eevee seem to like it,

Dawn nodded his head for his appoval

John: but to answer your question Dawn, that Eevee is the son of my Umbreon and Espeon

Dawn stop petting the Eevee head and look at John shocked

Dawn: Espeon and Umbreon Son, wow that is cool

John: yeah i get that a lot, Huh?

John look at Ash Buizel, he is at a small lake looking at a reflection of himself

John: hey Ash, what with your Buizel?

Ash too saw his Buizel looking at the reflection of him at a small lake with his arms cross

Ash: Buizel loves to battle a lot and losing is not his option

John: i see, hope i didnt break his spirit of battling

Ash: don't worry he'll get over it

Buizel on the other hand didnt took the losing so well, he is so damn mad or upset eather way that he lost a Battle to Vaporeon. Buizel cant take it anymore so he decided to walk away from the little pound and headed to the forest

Ash: hey Buizel were you going?

Ash and his gang saw Buizel leaving to the Forest,

Buizel:( I just want to be alone)

with that Buizel left leaving everyone confuse and cooless, Pachirisu saw this and decided to follow Buizel to the forest

Dawn: Pachirisu were you going?

Pachirisu stop and turn to look at Dawn

Pachirisu:( am going to see if I can cheer him up or something)

Dawn only heard is "Pach" few times and then "irisu", but Pachirisu did point at the location to where is Buizel is going. Dawn undertand and let her go Pachirisu nodded and went to follow Buizel

*meanwhile)

Pachirisu is walking for a few minutes, she did not know where she going or where Buizel is at, but all she know that if she goes straight she will find or bump into him. While Pachirisu was walking she been thinking, why does she care about Buizel? he always like to be by himself and plus he always serious, maybe she want to help him? or maybe he need someone to talk to? or maybe she want to show him how a good friend she is

Pachirisu stop when she heard some mumbling close by, that must be Buizel. without question she ran towards the up coming sounds, after a few seconds she was out of the forest and spot a River in front of her.

she was amaze how beautiful the River is, so Clean and so beautiful, plus the sunset is making the river shine bright sparkling. Pachirisu can admire this beautiful lake but she remembered that she looking for a friend to be cheer up

she look around but one she look on the left side of the lake Pachirisu spotted Buizel, he is looking at his reelection on the water

Buizel: why?... why did I lose to Vaporeon? it doesn't make sesnse, am strong and fast but why do I lose?

Buizel is still beat up of what happen in the Pokemon Battle, yes he like a tough guy and always want to battle to show everyone that he is not weak, Buizel also want to be strong for Ash and get better then Pikachu (even though Pikachu is still stronger then him) but after what happen, Buizel feel like a weakling and still thinks that he not strong enough

Buizel have had it he use his two paws and punch the river, making it splash of every pumch he throw at it, Pachirisu saw this, she never saw him like this before, even if he did lose a few times and the end Buizel never show something like this before, guess that he boudle it up all what he had inside of him and it just let it all out

Pachirisu was about to walk up to him but after taking a step a tweg snap making Buizel stop punching the water and look at her

Buizel: who there?

Buizel was surpise that he saw Pachirisu in front of him few feet away

Buizel: Pachirisu? what are you doing here?

Pachirisu: I saw you leaving the campsit, so I follow you here

Buizel: but why?

Pachirisu: I want to cheer you up

Buizel: why

Pachirisu: (what is this a 20 question game) because I over heard what John said ,

Buizel: what did you heard?

Pachirisu: (okay maybe this is the 20 question game) that you lost to his Vaporeon

Buizel didnt say anything but look away towards the lake

Pachirisu: so I came here to see if i can cheer you up somehow

Buizel:*he chuckled and look at Pachirisu* pachi thank you but, *looking back at the lake* I lost to a vaporeon I thought I was strong enough to beat vaporeon or any pokemon i face * looking back at Pachirisu* but I didn't, i lost to that Vaporeon and this make me a failuer and weak

Buizel went to his knees and hit the ground five times, after the six hit he stop and then saw Pachirisu coming next to him and put her paw on his shoulder but she blushed in the end

Pachirisu: not to me your not, your strong stronger then any pokemon there is and don't be sad or upset that you lost, you can always try again and pick youself up and beat the pokemon again until you do, Everybody lose to a battle even me and sometimes Pikachu but in the end Pikachu and myself can pick ouself up and try again, you'll bet vaporeon next time and I will be there to cheer you on all the way

Buizel felt a little better now thanks to Pachirisu, he is happy that Buizel have friends like Pachirisu that can count on to cheer him up when ever he in a jam, (even though he does not show it) but he is glad to have this team to his friends

Buizel look at Pachirisu again and relize that Pachirisu is blushing a little again, now that he think about it she is kinda cute, even though she is so hyped up sometimes but still cute, buizel push that last thought away what in the world is he thinking, but what ever that thought was he ignore it for now

Buizel: thank you pachi and your right ill beat Vaporeon next time with you on my side am sure am going to win (wait that i just say that part)

Pachirisu was blushing again not because of the nick name but of what Buizel said the last part

Buizel: hey Pachirisu is it ok if I call you pachi for now on? because I like that name ( what is this strange feeling I have? and what is wrong with me)

Pachirisu blushed hard but she also have a strange feeling but she does not know what

Pachirisu: s-s-sure why not I l-l-like that name too ( what with this feeling I have)

Buizel and Pachirisu was sitting by the lake talking, telling jokes and other things. Pachirisu had done it she made Buizel feel a little better even though Buizel is still upset about the battle from earler, but Pachirisu finds a way to cheer him up

but later on during their time together Buizel paw touch Pachirisu's paw 'accidentally', two pokemon look at eachother blushing really hard, but that didnt stop them from staring at each other with there blushing faces, they even not say nothing to each other, but not long before there head are getting closer and closer until they lips met into a kiss

Pachirisu: ( am i really kissing Buizel?) (this better not be a dream, but if it was i hope i never wake up)

Pachirisu is not the only one surpise about this too

Buizel: (wow never thought i will be kissing a hyper pokemon like Pachirisu) (huh, you know it does feel kinda good actuallly)

while they were kiss and enjoying it. Buizel and Pachirisu does not know that pikachu and buneary were watching the whole thing

Pikachu: wow didn't see that coming,

Buneary: aww but look at them, they like each other

Pikachu: yeah who would of thought that Buizel will have a soft spot

Buneary: yeah i am surpise as well, but hey they like each other just like i love you Pikachu

Pikachu: right buneary I love you too

Pikachu and buneary looked at each other and kissed. after the kiss, they went back to the campsite holding each other paws without Buizel and Pachirisu knowing

Buizel and Pachirisu stoped kissing and stared at each other

Buizel: I love you pachi

Pachirisu: I love you too

Buizel and Pachirisu kissed one more time but this time it was longer and passion, both Pokemon broke the kiss and Pachirisu broke the silence

Pachirisu: lets head back I think everybody is getting worried

Buizel: well your right let head back

both pokemon nodded and head back where they came from. while walking though the forest Buizel spotted a red rose that bloomed beautifully, he stop and picked the rose up and put it behind his back to hide it from Pachirisu

Buizel: hey pachi I got something for you

Pachirisu stop and turn around and saw Buizel holding something behind his back

Pachirisu: what is it? and what that behind your back?

Buizel took his hand out behind his back and show a rose to Pachirisu

Buizel: it's a rose

Pachirisu gasp to see Buizel take out a rose from behind his back

Pachirisu: its beautiful Buizel, Thanks

Buizel: your welcome, can I put the rose beside your left ear?

Pachirisu Blushed on his request he asked, she nodded her head yes

Pachirisu: s-s-sure okay

Buizel walked up to Pachirisu and using both paws to put the flower that he has and placed it around her left ear

Buizel: there you go

Buizel back away few feet and look at Pachirisu

Buizel: beautiful like an angel

Pachirisu blushed she never see Buizel this side of him before Buizel is always the tough guy pokemon who act touch and never show his weakness, maybe he was trying to hide his soft spot or maybe he is trying not to show everyone or pokemon 'this side' of him, but now that Pachirisu see this side of Buizel she becoming more and more in love with him

Pachirisu: thank you Buizel I love you

Buizel: I love you too pachi

two pokemon kissed again, and later on they conitnue to head back to where is everyone is at

after arving back to the camp Pachirisu and Buizel told everyone (more like Pokemon since ash and his freinds cant understand pokemon) about their starting relationship, some gasp and some shocked and some surpise about this, but in the end everyone cheered and congras on the two love birds pokemon

Buizel and Pachirisu smiled, happy that their friends and Masters excepted this dating and nobody treated them different, this is the beginning of a perfect relationship

The end

 **hope you enjoy this Fan Fiction as much as i had fun re-writing it and edited this really old story and please go easy on me and don't hate me because of my writing and how bad it is (how bad is my Grammar too) i try my best and i did what i can with this old story**

 **hope you enjoy it and see you all later**


End file.
